Blaze Fox
by bunji the wolf
Summary: Near death Naruto fuse with the fire Spirit Blaze NarutoXTayuyaXIsaribiXMKHarem Naruto/Mortal Kombat
1. Chapter 1

**Blaze**** Fox**

**Chapter One-Fusing the fire**

"Damn it who knew Chidori hurt like hell…damn I lose a lot of blood and I use all my Charka I'm going to die!"

**"No you won't you can't die kid I won't let that happen!"**

"Teehee I know that Fox but I can't move at all and their a big hole in my heart and I'm losing a lot of blood guess this is the end I wish I could said to her that I'm sorry…Sakura."

**"Do you wish to live?"**

"Huh? Hey Fox is that you?"

**"I said do you wish to live young soul?"**

"Yes I do but who are you?"

**"It is not ****importation**** who I am or what I am just only to known do you wish to live boy I ****give you power equal of**** a God."**

"I don't want power of a God I just want to live nothing more and become powerful to save my friend."

**"Very well power I will give you if only you give me one thing."**

"What is it?"

**"Life."**

"Huh?"

**"I want to be reborn in you I don't mind sharing with the Fox within you I just a need new body."**

"Well that if the Fox wish it go talk with him."

**Inside Naruto Soul**

The large Fox that sleep inside the seal cage open its eyes to see a tall man body cover and make out of Flames about the same size of the cage that hold him. The flame man looked at the giant Fox red eyes as the Fox start to chuckle at him.

**"What is this I smell someone have come here inside the boy soul what is it you want fire spirit."**

**"This boy body." The fire Spirit spoke**

**"Sorry hate to say but I got first dibs this boy is mine his soul body and mind are mine we are one this is me reborn and I don't think we have room for another spirit."**

**"I see then I must make some room then."**

The Fox chuckle at the fire spirit **"You know your funny spirit I can't leave this body even if I wanted to there a seal on me that tie this boy and me if he dies then I die which he about to in a few second."**

**"I already fix that problem I gave the boy my powers right now I'm about to die somewhere in Edenia."**

**"Sound like a fun place to destroy tell me more fire spirit if you do I let you in as a third person."**

**"Why are letting me in now?"**

**"Because you spoke of this Edenia sound like a peaceful a good to rule or at less find a mate for this boy I'm not going to let him go back to his village no way in hell."**

The fire spirit looks into the Giant Fox eyes saw everything that the Fox could see from Naruto eyes all the past event of Naruto life from his childhood to now. The fire Spirit understood what the Fox mean by not letting him go back to his village as he nod his head.

**"Now do you understand Spirit this boy have taking so much of hate and anger. I'm still shock he haven't destroy his village there are some who earn his kindles but some do not earn shit from him."**

**"Very well once my body dies I will fuse our souls as one giving him and you power more power more then you could ever think of."**

**"First tell me are there any beautiful women there strong and beautiful for my boy?"**

The fire Spirit chuckle **"Yes ther****e many women not only from Edeni****a but here as well there are realms of many world****s**** of warriors and women."**

**"Tell me more Spirit and I shall give you more then just room in this boy."**

**"I only need this Boy to mate and have children so I can be reborn in my own body that is all."**

**"Of course that the same for me as well."** The Fox laugh

**"Tell me Fox what is your name and this boy name so I may know my…friends."**

**"This boy you wish stay is called Naruto Uzumaki and I am Kyuubi the tailed Fox."**

**"Kyuubi and Naruto those names I will always remember even in my rebirth."**

**"Now tell me who are you Fire Spirit?"**

**"My named is Blaze."**

After telling Kyuubi his story and his mission the Fox found this to be very useful for Naruto the boy did wanted to have a long fun journey to new places that he have not see or heard of. Kyuubi already starting to like Blaze for telling him this he told Blaze once he did him and Kyuubi will fuse as one demonic fire fox spirit and become Blaze Kyuubi.

Blaze like the sound of that very much he would be alive and also giving the chances for a new life within Naruto soul and first born of Naruto spawn. Blaze walked closer to the Cage and touches the seal on the cage as him and the Fox fuse as one.

**Outside Naruto soul**

Naruto was dead right at the moment his heart finally stops he bleed to death losing too much blood. Sasuke Naruto friend woke up and saw Naruto was dead looking into his eyes he didn't say anything he push Naruto body into the water and bow his head "Goodbye Naruto thank you my friend."

Sasuke left leaving Naruto body to sink down to the pit of the waters falling down to the very bottom Naruto eyes shot open red his wounds healed very quickly. The water start to bubble as heat came out of Naruto body heating the water to the maxs.

**Somewhere else**

Blaze was stab in the chest with the sword Taven father left for him to use to defeat Blaze. Blaze took the blade into his chest as if he let Taven beat him as Blaze body start to heat up Blaze roar in pain as he blew up into energy.

The energy spin around in the air went past through Taven giving him full godhood but the energy went in the air changing into a shape or a form. Every Combatant stops and watch the energy in the air turn into a shape of a fox then a boy. He looked at everyone with his eyes red as blood everyone eyes widen in shock some was scared only the strongest warriors wasn't scared.

The boy then let out a powerful roar casing everyone to get down on their knees a portal to earth realm out above him as the spirit float into the portal that went to Earth realm. When the boy left Taven was gone also leaving everyone confuse and upset as most of them teleport and escape to find where did the power of Blaze went?

**Back with Naruto**

His Hand rise from the water as the red charka already covers his body getting out of the water he looked around to see Sasuke was gone he was the only one here. In rage Naruto roar out as the birds in the forest fly away from his roar Naruto punch a large rock crashing it to pieces.

"Damn him that fool he left I wasn't strong enough Rahhhhh!!!!"

**"Calm down boy."**

**"Yes calm down."**

"Huh? Is that you fox?"

**"Yes it me boy."**

"Then who the second voice?"

**"I am the one who saved you from death."**

"Um thanks I'm very grateful to you for saving me but who are you?"

**"I am Blaze I am a fire spirit I fuse with Kyuubi to fuse with you to ****survive**** from my death after I gave you my power of a god."**

"Um meaning?"

**"You're a God kid the new Blaze**** now since we are fuse together why not have a new name?"**

"Um I like my name I don't want a new name."

**"Now now boy just need a new name for the time being and don't go back to your village."**

"And why the hell not it's my home I need to know did Sasuke went back home or not!"

**"He right Kyuubi that village is his home and he is in control of the body."** Spoke Blaze

**"Fine go home then but ****brings**** something nice for them."**

"What that suppose to mean?"

**"You know by going back home Naruto she waiting for you and use my strength too."**

Naruto fled Blaze strength fusing with his red charka as the red charka one tailed start to turn into rock hard lava burning anything its touches.

"Cool rock tail."

But Naruto notices the rock lava charka went to his body covering Naruto into rock lava like shield transforming Naruto body to a new body for all three of them to use. The lava shield crack open as a Naruto stood there looking more demon and spirit then human.

His eyes were like Kyuubi eyes his hair color change to a dark red blonde with blue and red ends of his hair. His face was the same having his human looks like before but he had a lava tailed behind him showing him he was half demon and half fire spirit. Claws were for hands as on his forehead was the symbol of Spirit of Fire and Fox of Fire Blaze and Kyuubi.

Looking at his new body Naruto fled strange and yet really good he didn't like how his tailed was made of fire and rock how could he hide that from everyone in the village.

**"So kid do you like this new form?"**

"Yeah I do but my tailed is showing how do I hide it from the others?"

**"That very easy Naruto just think ****calmly**** and the tailed will vanish."**

Naurto sighs as his fire tailed vanish he smiled and took off back to his life hoping Sasuke went back to the village or not.

**Back inside Naruto Soul**

**I must thank you for saving the boy and me from death Blaze its seems Naruto like the new body we gave him."**

Blaze chuckle **"Indeed I did use all of my powers just to gave him a new body he ****has**** all of my skills and my mind body and soul that body he had is mine but fuse with his and yours."**

**"Yes giving him the powers of a fire spirit is useful to us but now what about those mortal and Gods that stay in our?"**

**"That can be easy to do since**** I was the power that everyone was looking for but I gave that to****o**** Taven and Naruto****. S****ince Taven have showed him self worthy of the power and Naruto gave me a body."**

**Yes yes yes true that indeed but that makes the seal on me weaker."**

**"How so Kyuubi?" ask the Fire Spirit**

**"One because we are fuse together in Naruto body you gave me more power then I had before the seal have made me weak only to give the boy my power."**

**"And?"**

**"Thanks to you I am not just a nine tailed demon Fox but also a spirit fox of fire and lava making me not full demon."**

**"Ahhh…I see what you mean but yet the seal on this gate have not open for you but I can come and go as I please since I'm a spirit not a demon."**

Kyuubi laugh and said **"Hahahaha keep that up and I'll kick you Blaze show some respect for a women."**

Blaze pause for a good long moment as his white/yellow eyes widen as he laugh at Kyuubi **"You're a girl I never knew that Hahahahaha I see why the seal make you weak you're a girl hahahaha!"**

**"Shut up you damn spirit or I'll kick you out of this body and eat your soul."**

**"Calm down Kyuubi I don't mean you any disrespect or anything I was surprise a large fox with a deep voice was a female Fox."**

**"Well yeah this is my fox form I'm pretty much trap in this form unless I had more power to change back to my true form**** Blazes."**

**Outside Naruto soul**

"Now what should I do with her she out cold still alive but bleeding a lot from her stomach."

**"Healed her with your tailed."** Spoke Blaze

"You're crazy my tailed is made from fire lava which means deadly fire!"

**"Its only deadly if you let it be if you want to heal or touch someone with that tailed then you may. But if your in danger or don't want anyone touch you then the tailed is deadly by looked and touches."**

Naruto nod his head smack the trees that pin down Tayuya he wrap his tailed around her once it touches her it start to heal her wounds. Naruto kept her wrap up in his tailed as he went back to his village.

Naruto finally show up at his village only to see Kakashi was talking with Anko about Naruto and Sasuke before he went ahead he left Tayuya go and put her down near a tree in the bushes to hide her from the others.

Naruto uses a transformation jutsu to bring him back looking like his normal self as he walked to the two and yell.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!"

"GAHHH NARUTO WHAT THE HELL…Naruto you're a-alive!"

"Yeah of course I'm alive Kakashi-sensei wait what did Sasuke say?"

"He told us you die and he gain the power he needs to kill Itachi but he feel bad that you die."

Naruto chuckle "I see then maybe I should go and see that dummy then."

Naruto walked off to see Sasuke and how will he say when he see someone who dead come back to life.

**Training grounds**

Sasuke was there sitting on a rock thinking about what he have done he killed his best friend who was like a brother to him Naruto.

Sasuke snap out of it when he heard someone called his voice he thought his mind was playing tricks on him as he saw Naruto staying right there smiling at Sasuke.

"Yo Sasuke what up man!" Yell Naruto

"N-Naruto you're a-alive how can this be?" spoke the confuse Uchiha

"Teehee you miss my heart dummy heehee." Grin Naruto

Sasuke could only smirk "You dummy I thought I killed you but I have the power that Itachi spoke of to kill my best friend."

"Well I did die and also I didn't."

"Huh?"

"Nah don't worry about it Sasuke I'm alive that matters and your home!"

"Yeah I'm home you know Sakura think your dead you should go see her."

"What! Sakura think I'm dead man I got to go tell her see you later Sasuke!"

Naruto dash off running toward where Sakura was and tell her he's not dead at all.

After seeing Sakura she pass out and thought Naruto ghost was hunting her as a guilt for him getting killed for her sake. Naruto explain to Sakura Sasuke miss his heart by an inch and awake later live and well Sakura was glad Naruto was ok and team 7 was team 7 once again.

Later on during the night Naruto went back where he left Tayuya and found her still asleep at the spot he places her. Naruto carry her back to his back to his apartment to stay there until she wakes up and if she was grateful enough to Naruto for saving her life might tell them where Orochimaru base is.

**Naruto apartment**

Naruto was very tried today he uses all of his human and demon charka fighting Sasuke and his new charka healing Tayuya and having his new body which looks good as new. Naruto dispel the jutsu to show his new body once again as he looked at him self in the mirror.

A voice spoke to Naruto.

"You look good fox boy."

"Thanks I like this new body my self."

"But you look much cuter in your dumb shit normal form."

"You think so do you like it?"

"Yeah I do shit head but that form is not bad at all shit head."

Naruto pause right there he finally notice who voice he was talking to he slowly turn to his right to see Tayuya awake still in his bed with her hair down. She smiled at Naruto and gave him the middle finger as Naruto chuckle.

"So how long were you up?'

"Since you pick me up and carry me to your house I would kick your ass at first but you kept me warm with that tail of yours."

"Tailed? Wait I haven't transform back until I got home?"

Tayuya giggle "Your tailed no one can see but I saw it and your true form fox boy and that tailed."

"How?"

"My curse seal shit head it's let me see what I can't see to my normal eyes but I got to say why you save my life I'm a sound ninja shit head?"

"Because I…I knew if Sasuke didn't come home I would use you to tell us where that snake is hiding."

"Is that right or was it something else you want from me huh fox boy?"

Naruto had a small blush on his face as he thought of a dirty thought in his mind that he might do to Tayuya. He shook his head as Tayuya chuckle at Naruto "You know you can force me or-

"Ahhhhhh!!! Damn it I'm having dirty thought like pervy saga damn it!"

"Awww does fox boy want to make Tayuya-chan his." She mocks him

**"Oh come on kid she fucking making fun of you nail her ass now!"**

_"Nail her?"_

**"I think Kyuubi is trying to say is mating with the loud mouth female."**

**"Yeah whatever like I said nail her ass now this is your only chances to lose your virginity."**

_"Shut up you guys I'm not having sex with the enemy."_

**"Naruto you must ****be gay****to say no ****to a girl**** who wants**** you to fuck her!"**

_"I'm not gay!"_

**"You did enjoy that kiss Sasuke gave you ****on ****that day remember."**

_"Fuck no I had to wash my mouth over 20 times to get that baka taste out of my mouth!"_

**"Then show me then boy show me you're not gay tell me you love pussy then dick."**

**"Um go Naruto?"**

**Silence Blaze you don't have a dick!"**

**"What!"**

**"You heard me dickless spirit!"**

**"I'll show you!"**

**"Bring it on dickless spirit!"**

_"Great my inners are fighting."_

**"You're still gay I don't hear her moaning you name boy."**

After hearing Kyuubi call Naruto gay again he yells out loud "I'M NOT GAY!!!!!!"

Naruto yelling case Tayuya to fall off Naruto bed landed down on her butt as she yell at him "What the fuck are you yelling for!"

Naruto look at Tayuya with lust in his eyes as she said "Oh shit!"

**Lemon!!!!**

Naruto toss Tayuya on his bed removing his coat showing his seal on his stomach was beating red the seal was active. Naruto rip Tayuya shirt off as she was about to curse him out but stop when Naruto kiss her deeply on her lips. Tayuya couldn't do anything at that moment she fled her body become hunger for lust her body was telling her to let her lust take over her.

"Naruto mmmm take me make me yours." Spoke Tayuya

Naruto eyes widen already this girl make Naruto mark her as his mate he chuckle and kiss Tayuya neck as she moan alittle from his kiss. Tayuya kiss Naruto on his lips feeling more lust with each kiss they did unknowing for Tayuya she went curse seal one. Naruto lick Tayuya neck as he reach his left hand down in her pants went far deep in her pants he rip her pants and panties off with one rip.

Naruto laid her down as she took off his pants and was full naked his tailed show up he rise Tayuya legs up high as he lick her pussy slowly as she moan loudly. From Naruto licked he continued what he was doing licking his now girl friend pussy. Tayuya couldn't take it anymore the pleasure of Naruto tongue was driving her crazy she grab the bed covers tight as she moan Naruto name. Telling him not to stop Naruto grin evilly and kept licking her as she became wetter and wetter with each lick Naruto took he shove his tongue deep inside her pussy making her cum right there at that moment.

"OH NARUTO THAT FEEL SOOOOO GOOD MMMMM!!!"

**"YES YES YES YES MY BOY NOT GAY!!!!!"**

_"Shut up Kyuubi!"_

**"Oh yes yes yes yes!!!"**

"Huh? Um Kyuubi you alright?"

"What the fuck are you doing fuck me more shit head fuck your women now!" she order

Naruto sweat drop "_Damn she bossy."_

Tayuya grab his dick and start to crush it with her right hand as she yell "Fuck me now shit head!"

"Ouch let me shit!" yell the fox boy

She let go of his dick and start to suck on it as she put her large C cup breasts on his dick rubbing her breasts on his dick making him feel better. Naruto moan Tayuya name as she grin "Naruto like it when Tayuya-chan do this!"

She took his cock into her mouth sucking him off while she rubs him at the same time. Naruto couldn't believe. He was having sex with the perfect girl for him she was better looking then Sakura would ever be her breasts were large. She couldn't be a virgin she knows what she was doing to make her boy friend happy.

"Tayuya I'm going to Cum!"

"Cum you shit cum on Tayuya-chan breasts she wants you to cum!"

Naruto shot out his cum on Tayuya face and breasts he let out a large load from his cock Tayuya lick off his cum like a cat when she all wet. Tayuya widen in shock "Damn you're still hard after cumming?"

Naruto blush deeply from the embarrassment as Tayuya smiled "Well we got all night don't we Naruto."

"Yes we do Tayuya-chan." He smiled

Tayuya kiss Naruto on the lips "Come here and fuck your girl friend shit head." She pull him toward her back to the bed. As all night they spent making love for seven hours Tayuya and Naruto were very loud in bed as half of the leaf village could hear them make love.

Sasuke heard them already after jerking off and cumming he said "_Damn I need a girl friend I wonder_ _who the idiot fucking?"_

As for Sakura she thought was "_I wished someone could do that to me."_

And Kakashi thought were "_Better then the book my student has done well wonder who the girl is?"_

And Tsuande thoughts "_Damn I can't sleep wish that boy could stop fucking whoever he fucking!"_

Shizune thoughts _"Damn why do I have to be a virgin ohhhhhh Naruto__-kun__!!!"_

Neji thoughts "_Damn who the fuck Naruto with she louder then Lee damnit!"_

Hinata thoughts _"N-N-Naruto-kun is having sex with someone but who bet it that Sakura girl!!!"_

Anko thoughts "_I want some of that sex!!"_

**Next day in the morning**

Naruto woke up that the very crack of dawn when the sun was rising. Opening his eyes to see his girl friend still asleep looking peaceful in her sleep she was smiling which mean Naruto did a good job last night.

Naruto slowly got out of bed without waking her up he got dress in his new clothed flesh clothed a red and black clothed of his normal ninja clothed.

**In the forest**

Leaving the his village while everyone was still asleep Naruto went where the sound five Kimimaro was following the smell of blood in the air he found the area where Kimimaro Rock Lee and Gaara fought. The place was cover in bones and sand Naruto use his tailed to swing the bones away by melting it with the tailed touches.

Naruto looked up to see Kimimaro dead body he swing his tailed to Kimimaro body and pull it from the bones pillars. He could see Kimimaro was truly dead trap within his curse seal level two Naruto grab his tailed and pull hard as Blood came out from his tailed. When the blood touches Kimimaro skin he went back to normal form.

"That curse seal is going to be a problem I can't let Orochimaru know he alive."

**"Then use our powers then make a new seal like you did to your mate." Spoke Blaze**

"Oh its you Blaze where Kyuubi?"

**"Kyuubi is sleeping."**

"That Kyuubi alright sleeping when I need him."

**"Um yeah when you need him…but I'm here to help my self out."**

Naruto touches Kimimaro curse seal on his chest near his neck and gave him a quick cut to the chest having a small simple of Kimimaro blood. Naruto fuse his own blood with Kim blood when he touches his curse seal again it made a new seal on it the seal of Naruto.

The seal looked like Naruto own seal on his stomach fuse with Kimimaro seal. After finishing that Naruto perform hand sighs and touch Kimimaro head giving him Naruto charka giving him only half of his own Charka Naruto step back waiting for Kimimaro to wake up.

After half an hour Naruto grew tired of waiting for Kimimaro wake up when he was about to pick him up. Naruto was attack from behind by a water shark.

Lucking Naruto recover quickly and saw it was a mist Ninja well former Mist Ninja Kisame Hoshigaki one of the seven swordsmen of the mist.

"So you're still alive the rumors are true I just have to see it for my self Zetsu was right." Spoke the shark man

"Yeah and let me guess you want me to come with you so you can take the fox out of me right?"

"Kid you read my mind."

"Sorry but no thanks I'm very much happy having Kyuubi within me."

**"Awwww you care about me."**

_"Shut up."_

**"Make me brat!"**

Kisame laugh "Kid your going to wish you came with me looked I'm not really a bad guy I love kids."

"Yeah right you're just saying that to fool me like a guy like you have a kid."

"Funny…I am a father."

"Huh?" Naruto was off guard at that moment

Kisame swing his sword at Naruto but he blocks it with his tailed only it feels its energy getting drain from him. Naruto punch Kisame in the face only to have it block with his right arm.

"_Damn he quick."_

Naruto headbutt Kisame in the face letting Naruto go grabbing his sword Kisame swing his sword in the air to make a noise in the air. Naruto ears pick up the sound as scream in pain of the noise.

"Teehee don't like the noise of my shark skin singing?"

"Yeah it's singing SUCK!"

Kisame hit Naruto side with Shark skin ripping off a good piece of Naruto side but luckily Naruto heal that wound quickly.

"That healing is getting on my nerves kid!"

Before Kisame was only to slash his sword down on Naruto Kisame stop as he fled pain in his chest as a bone sword pop out from his chest. Kisame drop his sword and look behind to see Kimimaro alive looking well Kisame fall to the ground bleeding to death.

"Damn it you got me good kid."

"Lord Naruto are you ok? Do you wish me to finish this monster?"

Kisame turn around on his back and laugh "Monster boy you haven't see a monster yet I'm not a monster but Leader-san is teehee…"

"Let him live Kimimaro Kisame will help me." Spoke Naruto

"Why he going to just attack you again."

"Kisame said he is a father I don't kill a person who have a family so Kisame talk who your kid?"

"Fine I'll talk…I have a daughter."

"And?"

"…her name is Isaribi."

"Bet she look like you ugly." Said Kimimaro

"Heh your wrong bone shit she beautiful much like her mother she the reason why I left my village."

Naruto grab Shark skin and gave Kisame his weapon as he stay up Naruto put his hand on Kisame healing him as he hear more of Kisame past.

"When she was born my wife was murder after giving birth orders from the Mizukage to destroy my clan I was the last of my kind until I met my wife and had my first born."

"The leader of your village order your clan death how sad." Spoke Kimimaro

"Heh thanks."

"I took Isaribi far away from the village to a island near here I took care of for five years until I took her I'll be one I had to return to our village, I found out the seven swordsmen of the mist was no longer the seven."

"What do you mean?" ask Naruto

"Few die in the great ninja war few left to go on their own and Zabuza was still in that village…my friend."

"How long you knew Zabuza?"

"Since geinn."

"That a long time."

"He and I were almost the same in skills and swords we were an unstoppable team of mist ninjas."

"What happen to Isaribi?"

"She was kidnap the day I return our secret house was destroy and burn down I search for her for three months until I give up I was crying for the first time in my life I lose my only thing that was importation to me but."

"But what?" said Naruto as he was done healing Kisame

"I fled her one day when I was swimming on a mission for the Akatsuki I knew it was her the smell of her blood in the sea she was hurt somewhere, I just had to find her but when I thought I found her I only found a bandages that had her blood on it."

"That day I never give up looking for her even when I'm a Akatsuki I get the job done so I could find her again the only person I told this was you two now you know my past." Said Kisame

"Kisame I will help you find your daughter if you join me."

"Why are you helping me a few seconds ago I was trying to killed you!"

Naruto smirk "Your daughter she need a family she alone she need you right now you are her father Kisame."

"Thank you Naruto Uzumaki." Grin Kisame

"But first were going to need some help from a friend."

"Who those damn leaf ninjas!"

"NO! Tayuya will help me of course but we need some strength also."

"Then who please don't tell me that Gai guy is coming with us."

"No the friends I'm talking about are your and mine friends"

"Kid just say who the fuck helping us!"

Naruto smiled as he looked at the sky "You should know him very well Kisame he is your friend right?"

Kisame pause then start to grin and laugh "So your bring those two huh I wonder how you will be able to do that kid?"

"Well I own them a lot Zabuza kill Gota and Haku give his life for Zabuza those two need to be giving a second try."

"My lord what should I do?" ask Kimimaro

"Kimimaro you're coming with us too you're a demon now from my clan got it!"

"Yes my lord."

_"Good thing I clean all of Kimimaro memories of Orochimaru I replaces them Kimimaro grew up with me and Tayuya not Orochimaru."_

_"Zabuza Haku the time has come for your return the Mist Ninjas will return!_

**End**

_**Not sure if story goes on I just was bored so I did this story**_

_**If you want me to have this go on so be it just let me know the pairing and. I'll do something about it kyuubi is female in this story and she and Blaze will work together**__** in this story to make Naruto. The Fox King and make his own realm for himself and Tayuya and any girls that you ask for Naruto to be with. But they must be not from his village the only girls that can put from his village**_** are.**

_**Anko and **____**Shizune**____** those are the only ones that can be with Naruto from his village.**_

_____**The reason why is Naruto will act more then his own age if you know what I mean plus i'm a huge NarutoXTayuya fan and NarutoXharem fan too. I don't hate Hinata with Naruto but it just been done over way too many times and their need to be more NarutoXother girls and Sakura is too much too. Plus Sasuke will be with Hinata and Sakura will be with Rock Lee sorry NarutoXSakura and NarutoXHinata fans this is my story and I stay who part of it**_

_**Naruto main Lover is Tayuya but you can add any Mk girls this time **_

_**Mileena (If you want her in it)**_

_**Jade**_

_**Katana (If you want her in it)**_

_**Sonya**_

_**Frost (If you want her in it)**_

_**Khameleon**_

_**Sinde**__**l (if you want her in the harem)**_

_**The**__** girls **__**Kimimaro**__** will get**__** yes he will get some girls also**_

_**Ashrah**_

_**Sheeva**_

_**Kira**_

_**Haku**_

_**On the next chapter if you want this story go on or not I don't care I made this story because I had writer block and was bored. **_

**The Arc that this story will have are**

**Soul of the Mist (the first Arc)**

**Akatsuki Fallen (Seoncd Arc)**

**Elder God Vs. God (Last Arc)**

_****__**Naruto will fight who you want him to fight on the next chapter if this story lives or not?**_

_**Sub-Zero**_

_**Taven**_

_**Reptile**_

_**Well everyone I hope you enjoy this story if you want it to live let me know and I hope you enjoy the NarutoXTayuya lemon and Naruto new looked.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Blaze Fox**

**I don't anyone if ****I did then ****NarutoXTayuya would the pair in Naruto! And Naruto Shippuuden**

**Chapter Two-Mermaid Island**

After making two new friend Kisame and Kimimaro the three return to Naruto village but Naruto use a transform jutsu on Kisame and Kimimaro to hide their true form from everyone. Naruto told the two to wait for him at the training grounds after he gets Tayuya and get out of the village and bring back Haku and Zabuza.

**Naruto apartment**

Naruto open his door to his apartment when he open the door Tayuya was still asleep Naruto went by her side and touch her face feeling her soft beautiful skin. Naruto grin and chuckle a little and whisper in her ear.

"Hey Beautiful time to wake up."

"No…I don't want to wake up shit head give me five more minutes."

"Come on please wake up Tayuya-chan."

"Why I can't move my legs won't move after what you did last night." She giggles

"Sorry about that you did ask to do it harder."

"Well next time don't shove your whole fucking dick inside me like that Naruto-kun."

Tayuya open her brown eyes and yawn "So why do you want me to get up?"

"Because we going to waves to visit a friend and I got a mission to do and you're coming with me."

"First I'll go but first things first shit head."

"What is it?"

Tayuya show her breasts to Naruto giving him a noise bleed "Get me new clothed you fucking rip my old ones shit head."

Naruto sweat drop "Oh Yeah sorry about that guess I was in a wild mood."

Tayuya smile at her boy friend and kiss him on lips "Just give me some fucking new clothed Naruto."

**Few moments later**

Naruto and Tayuya were walking together t the training grounds. Tayuya new clothed were a dark blue shirt she wore and under her dark blue shirt was a red shirt her pants were black like before. She wore a necklace gem that Naruto made for her a red and blue gem in a shape of a heart.

The two found Kimimaro and Kisame right at the area Naruto told them to stay at. Kisame was playing with the ground moving his sword in the ground making symbol and letters as Kimimaro just watch Kisame until he saw Naruto.

"My lord you return and I see you bought Tayuya-sama with you."

Tayuya eyes widen "Ok Naruto what happen to bone shit he's…nice."

"I revive him and fix him up now let's go to waves."

Kisame stop and chuckle "Hey kid you got a bit of a problem here."

"What do you mean Kisame?" ask Naruto

"Look up and see for your self we won't leave your village without…well your safe but not us Naruto."

Naruto looked up to a large group of Anbu ninjas in the trees watching them as Naruto growl "You guys go ahead I'll talk with them."

Kisame nod his head as they left but went one of the Anbu throw a dagger at Tayuya Kisame block it by using his shark skin.

"Throwing daggers at a women is very unkind Naruto…can I kill them please?" ask the shark skin

"No I'll deal with them meet me outside the village."

"Sure whatever."

Watching them walk away another Anbu was about to throw another Daggers at Naruto friends until Naruto swing his tailed at them. He grabs the one who throw the daggers at Tayuya as he crush the Anbu ribs and let him go.

"Don't attack my friends their my business not yours do again I'll make sure you never breath again."

Naruto walked off as his tailed vanish but Naruto when a voice spoke "There you are Naruto."

Naruto look to his right to see Kakashi reading his book while at ramen shop Naruto eats everyday.

"Oh Kakashi-sensei um what is it?"

"Oh just want to talk with you about you and your girl friend."

"Huh…wait oh shit."

"Yeah next time you guys do it keep it on the down low ok everyone heard it last night and…it better then book!!!"

"Um yeah Tayuya-chan was screamer but she enjoys it."

"Who that?"

"She my girl friend we meet the other day it was love at first sight sensei but if you excuse me I must go."

"To where?"

"Land of waves to visit a friend."

Kakashi was silence he understood what Naruto mean by that "Well I know you will be ok on your own Naruto."

"I will Kakashi-sensei see you later I'll bring a big surprise when I come back!"

Kakashi wave Naruto good bye and good luck on his journey to waves.

**Village gates**

Naruto ran to the village gates to see the other was waiting for him.

"What took you long shit head?"

"Sorry Kakashi wanted to say good luck to me now let go."

"I know a short cut to the village follow me…that if you guys can keep up." Smiled Kisame

Kisame took off like a flash a strong gust of wind was fled in the air when Kisame was running but they didn't stop Naruto and the others to follow Kisame. Using the short cut to the village everyone was at the river side path that goes from the leaf village to the village hidden in the mist this indeed was a short cut as already the mist was coming in.

Kisame stop as everyone was at a bridge Kismae looked up and smiled "The Great Naruto bridge hey kid."

"Wow they named the bridge after me teehee." Grin Naruto

"Yeah they did now time to bring back our old friends."

"Right it's this way."

Near the end of the bridge they found the grave of Zabuza and Haku Naruto smiled and thought to him self "_Just a drop of my blood and a few charka jumps and they should be __revive__ right guys."_

**"Yeah that right kid." Spoke Kyuubi and Blaze**

Naruto pull out his arm and cut him self on his wrist as Tayuya spoke "Damn Naruto don't go emo."

"Tayuya I'm using my blood to bring them back."

After dropping a large load of blood on their grave Naruto perform a few hindsight and spoke "_Earth revelry Jutsu!"_

Naruto blood glow blight red and blue as he could feel two heart beats from 6 feet under them Naruto and the other wait for a few second as Zabuza hand bust out from his grave.

"He lives!!!" yells Kisame

"Shut up!" spoke Zabuza

"Well well well looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the grave good to see you Zabuza."

Zabuza eyes widen "KISAME WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!"

"Calm down Zabuza the kid bought you back be grateful to him."

Zabuza look at Naruto "Hey kid long time no see how ya been?"

"Good getting powerful pretty much the same you know the works." Spoke the Fox boy

Zabuza chuckle "So how long was I dead?"

"Pretty much about a couple of Months luckily your body still in shape you haven't lose any flesh too."

"Heh my body is strong it'll take years for it rot away."

"Its good to have you back Zabuza." Said Kisame

"Kisame I thought you left the village why are you here?"

"I came back looking for my daughter I am a father much like you but my kid is my blood."

Zabuza chuckle and got up from his grave as he heard a voice next to him underground "Um Zabuza-san a little help here I'm trap."

"Haku you can get up your self your fine."

"Um my body can't move I'm fully like you."

Zabuza sighs and drove his arm into the ground and pull out Haku from her grave her clothed was all dirty a whole was there in the area where. Haku took the blow to Kakashi lighting blade as Naruto and Kimimaro had a noise bleed. They saw one of Haku breasts was out she gasp and cover her chest as Kisame chuckle and. Tayuya sighs and took Haku to other and fix her clothed and her up until they get her some new clothed.

After their little reunion Haku was given new clothed all black and blue mist ninja clothed. Haku wore her broken mask on her face to cover her looks from other people. Once everyone was ready to go Kisame and Zabuza fled a powerful hush in the air as it start to snow heavenly. Kisame and Zabuza had a bad feeling about this why would it snow now all of a sudden?

"Hey Kids Haku listen up we better leave here soon and find Kisame daughter I got a bad feeling that hell winter is coming for us sooner then I thought."

"Alright we came here for you guys since your back we don't need to stay around here any longer lets go." Said Naruto

Everyone left the spot and left the villages hidden in the mist as a person who appears from the forest watch them left the grave site.

"Hmmmm? Those ninjas were dead and that boy bought they back to live strange indeed but they head toward the temple must tell Grandmaster Zero."

The ice ninja left appear into the snow.

**Elsewhere**

"Where is Kisame he been gone for too long?"

"Hey Itachi Kisame your partner you should know where he is yeah."

"Kisame said he will return after taking care of business in waves." Spoke red eyes uchiha

"Very well then but he better return or he die to us."

**Somewhere near the village of the mist**

"So these people are on their way to the temple and one of them revived these dead ninja?"

"Yes grandmaster zero I saw it with my own eyes what should we do?"

"Let them past but I would like to tell with them if they are on the side of good then I might have some new ice ninjas to replace Frost whatever in ice hell she is." Spoke the Grand master

"Yes grandmaster zero."

"You may go now…Freeze."

"Yes sir."

**Back with Naruto**

"So Kisame where do we start the search for Isaribi?" ask Haku

"That easy were going to the beach that where I left her and found some clues there also."

"Sound good to me." Said Naruto

Everyone notices they were inside a forest but the forest change to a winter land here Naruto stop when he shows the giant frozen Temple.

"What is this place?"

"I don't know I never notice that place was here?" said the shark man

"Why not check it out?" said Kimimaro

"We could but that would just wasting our time looking for Isaribi." Said Naruto

"Naruto-kun right let get the fuck out of here shit head."

But before they was about to leave a large block of ice appear blocking their path to the beach Naruto was about to move the ice by destroying it with his tailed.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you." Said a voice

Naruto looked behind him to see a tall ice ninja wearing armor from his looks he was the leader of this area of ice.

"Who are you?" ask Naruto

"My name is Sub-zero I am the leader of the Liu kuei."

"Liu Kuei never heard of them?"

"We are a secret tribe of Ice ninja and you're in our land."

"Fine we mean you no harm we were just on our way to the beach let us past."

"I'm sorry I cannot let outsider know about us."

"Hey Naruto-kun say were just pasting through we won't tell anyone shit!" yell Tayuya

"Still they are many who can't keep their mouth shut."

Naruto step forward to Sub-Zero "Hey old man if I beat you in a fight will you let us go I promise no one of my group will tell a soul about you."

"And if you lose?"

"I don't know?"

"If you lose then you all die."

"Heh if you put it in that way then bring it on!"

**Round one****fight!**

Naruto jump over to the temple near it where a good place to fight and keep everyone from harm.

**Ice ring**

Naruto run at Sub-zero changing a punch at him but Sub-Zero grab Naruto fist and fled Naruto heated hand. Sub-zero smiled at Naruto "Pretty hot there kid why don't you just chill out."

"Huh what that suppose to mean old man!"

Naruto stop and saw his hand was turn to ice he kick Sub-zero in the face to get free from his icy hands. Naruto shook his hand as the ice melt thinking a quick way to beat him Naruto swift kick to Sub-zero face by zero grab Naruto right leg and start to freeze it.

"Come on Naruto stop fucking around!" Yell Tayuya

Sub-zero toss Naruto aside and ice blast at him freezing Naruto in a block of ice.

"Shit the kid mess up. "Said Zabuza

"No no no wait and watch." Said Kisame

The ice that holds Naruto was melting quickly as Naruto tailed appear freeing him from the ice Naruto quickly appear at. Sub-zero side and grab him by back of his neck and gave him a flame punch to the stomach. And a quick drop kick to the head then Naruto use his flame tailed to slap Sub-zero face burning him with it touch.

But Naruto let Sub-zero knowing he won the fight he didn't want blood on his hands so when beside Sub-zero and heal his eyes from Naruto tail slap to the face.

"Why didn't you finish me?" ask the grandmaster

"Because I don't want blood on my hands plus I told you were just pasting by."

Sub-zero stand up "Very well then the path to the beach is open to you."

Opening his left hand forming a small ball of ice Sub-zero tosses the ball into the large ice barrier and destroys it.

"Thank you Mr. Zero." Said Haku as she bow her head in respect

_"That girl I feel a power of ice within that girl who is she?" thought the ice warrior_

**The beach**

"This is where I left her." Said Kisame

As everyone stood in front of the burn down house as Kisame sighs a lot "Now we here time to find her."

"Where should we start?" ask Kimimaro

"Ok everyone go in groups." Said Zabuza

"Me and Kisame will go west Naruto Kimimaro will go east and Haku and Tayuya will go north got it!"

"Hai!"

Everyone took their paths from west to north and east hoping to find Isaribi or some clue that will help them find her.

Naruto and Kimimaro went to the east side shore only to found sand and rocks and sea turtles when the boys were about to give up. Kimimaro stop when he saw a house very far away on the other side of the large ocean.

"Hey Naruto do you see that house over there?" point Kimimaro

Naruto saw the house from afar "Yeah I do Kimimaro your using your eyes well."

"Well yeah you did fix me lord Naruto you make me a demon remember."

"Yeah that right well let go then."

Then a voice yell from a far "HEY NARUTO YOU'RE HERE TOO!!!!"

Naruto eyes widen "I know that voice it can't be why is she here?"

The two ninjas turn around to see Ino, Shino, Rock Lee and Anko right there.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Naruto-kun we are here on a mission to find and hunt down a sea monster!" Yell Lee

Lee pause when he saw Kimimaro and yell "Naruto watch out that a sound ninja!!"

Lee run toward Kimimaro and drop kick him in the chest but Naruto told Kimimaro to duck as he did duck following his lord orders. Lee miss and crash into a rock very hard as everyone sweat drop.

"Why are you kid?" ask Anko

"Me and Kimimaro are looking for our friend daughter her name is Isaribi." Said Naruto

"Isaribi huh haven't seen any girl by that name kid."

"I see then."

_"If the sea monster their sent to find is Isaribi then Kisame is not going to be happy if he finds out."_

**With Kisame**

Kisame was sitting on a large rock holding on a necklace made out of fish skin as he was lost in the gaze of the sea. Thinking about his daughter Isaribi hoping to find her he want to know was she safe the whole time was she scared and alone. Without her father and most of all did she hate him for leaving that day?

"Isaribi…if ever we meet again I'll make sure that I never leave your side ever again…Isaribi."

**Elsewhere**

"So this is where Blaze energy went I must find where it is and whoever has it if that person use blaze energy for evil then this realm will suffer." Spoke the man as he enters the beach shores.

**Next chapter-Father and Daughter Fury of the Sea**

**Ok everyone Naruto pairing in this is NarutoXTayuyaXIsaribiXAnkoXMileenaXJadeXFrostXKatanaXSindelXSonya**

**Naruto lemon will be?**

**NarutoXAnko**

**NarutoXIsaribi (Kisame going to be piss lol)**

**Taven will come in the next chapter and fight Naruto but he won't be the only Fighter that will show up in the land of Sea. Oh and the fighter that are not on Naruto ****side ****are evil to his eyes the fighter that will join Naruto ****and his ****new realm the Realm of**** Elements are.**

**Scorpion **

**Sub-Zero**

**Liu Kang (Zombie or not???)**

**Taven**

**Shao Khan (He may be evil but not to Naruto eyes.)**

**Ermac (He cool and my fav MK fighter beside Scorpion)**

**Bo' Rai Cho (He funny and wise)**

**Night wolf (Wolf meets the fox yeah)**

**And Naruto enmeies will be of course**

**The Akatsuki**

**Raiden and The elder Gods**

**Orochimaru**

**Onaga (Dragon king vs. the Fox king)**

**Well Later guys I'm not gonna update any story tomorrow as it will be my birthday!!! Yeah! Well hope you guys enjoy this chapter later guys.**


End file.
